Valentines Day Mayhem
by neko-nya
Summary: Valentines Day fic XD Daisuke's going insane trying to figure what to get his valentines day victim and Dark's no help, what does the thief have in mind for HIS valentines and what's Daichan going to do? you know the pairings by now
1. Chapter 1

Valentines Day Mayhem

Chapter 1

"Today's Valentines Day Eve! Wake up Dai-chan!"

(What? I completely forgot!)

The thief yawned, ((So?))

(I didn't get Hiwatari-kun anything!)

((Oh…for a second I thought it was something important…))

(Mou…Dark…it is!)

((What about the twins?))

(…stop changing the subject! I need to get Hiwatari-kun something!)

Dark turned onto his side and tried to go back to sleep, ((Go to the dollar store and buy him a card.))

(Dark!)

((What now…?))

(I really need help!)

((Think of it yourself…))

(Fine, what are _you _getting your valentine? That is…assuming that you have one in mind…not a couple dozen.)

((Of course I have a valentine, only one person's special enough to get a Valentines Day present from Kaitou Dark.))

(Who?)

((That's a secret.))

(What are you getting…him or her?)

((That's also a secret.))

(…)

((So what are you going to get creepy boy?))

(I don't know! Dark! Help me!)

((No can do, that's so impersonal.))

(But still!)

((Nope, think of it yourself.))

-

So that day, Daisuke was running around town trying to find a suitable present for the blue haired boy. Dark taunting him nonstop the whole way, the redhead ended up desperate enough to go to a jewelry store. When he came back out very disappointed he ran into the twins. "Harada-san!"

"Niwa-kun…"

((Looks like they're out getting last minute presents too.))

(Who knows?)

"What are you two doing here?"

Riku shrugged, "Just window shopping, Risa here wants to make sure she gets the nicest thing possible."

The long haired girl squealed, "It's for Dark-san!"

((See Dai-chan? These are just _some_ of my admirers.))

(You're too full of yourself.)

((I have the right to be.))

(Is she your valentine?)

((Maybe…you never know…))

Daisuke blinked and studied the two, (Is it one of them?)

((Who knows?)) Dark grinned at the redhead's frustration, ((Give up?))

(Yes, now tell me.)

((No, you'll just have to wait.))

(Dark!)

"Niwa-kun?"

Daisuke looked up, "Yea?"

"Why are _you_ here?"

"Just walking around."

((Liar.))

(Be quiet…)

Riku studied the redhead, "Oh…"

"Riku! Over here! Look at this!"

"Mou…well bye Niwa-kun."

Daisuke nodded, "Bye…"

"Riku!"

"I'm coming!"

((Now with them gone…))

(Back to square one…)

((Which is…))

(What in this bloody world do I get Hiwatari-kun?)

((Flowers?))

(Aren't those for girls?)

The thief shrugged, ((Does it really matter? I was starting to guess that all the gifts looked the same when you're desperate enough…))

(I'm not desperate!)

((Really now?))

Awhile later the redhead returned home defeated, (I give up…Dark? Suggestions?)

((…))

(Dark?)

A soft snoring sound answered him, Daisuke sighed and let the thief sleep. He went up to his mother, "Kaa-chan?"

"Dai-chan! You're home!"

He nodded, "Kaa-chan, what did Tou-san get you for Valentines Day?"

"Didn't I already tell you about the white ribbons?"

The image clicked into his mind, he shook his head, "No I mean what did he get you last year? This year?"

Emiko looked up and thought, "I'm not sure about this year but last year he took me to Paris remember?"

"Oh yea…"

Well there went that idea of copying his father's gift. Then another idea popped into his head, "Which present did you like the most?"

"From your father?"

"Yea."

"The greatest gift…that'd be you. He gave me you."

The two smiled, but inwardly, Daisuke screamed, _that_ was definitely out of question, there was no way he could…could…no, he wasn't ever going to _go_ over there.

((That's a pretty good idea, giving the creepy boy a child…I can imagine him mothering/fathering now…))

(Dark! You're awake? Ugh…that's disturbing…)

Dark grinned, ((Maybe I should do that for…my valentine…))

(It's a girl?)

The thief smirked and in a sing-song tone answered, ((Maybe…))

Daisuke frowned and plopped onto his bed, (Maybe I should be sick tomorrow and not go to school…)

((Chicken…who knows? Maybe _he _won't show up for school tomorrow.))

(…)

"Kyu?"

"Hey With, what should I get Hiwatari-kun?"

The rabbit kyu'ed and snuggled the boy, then hopped across the room to where the painting of Risa hung. Daisuke got up and headed to the rabbit, picking him up he looked at the painting. Finally a _good _idea popped into his head, "Thanks With! You're a lot more helpful than Dark was!"

((Hey! I resent that!))

"Kyu!"

-

Nya

What's Daisuke's idea? oO this is my valentines fic :) it might go a bit over the 14th but oh well! enjoy! i'll update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Valentines Day Mayhem

Chapter 2

"Today's Valentines Day! Wake up Dai-chan!"

Daisuke groaned as he struggled to wake up, the furious battle was finally won after ten minutes. He got out of bed, took a shower and changed. Then he headed downstairs and ate breakfast like he always did. Emiko smiled happily at the redhead, "Happy Valentines Day Dai-chan!"

Mumbling, he returned her greeting, "Happy Valentines Day…"

In a sing-song tone she told him, "You're going to be late!"

"What?"

The redhead ran out the door with a piece of toast in his mouth, Dark cheering him on as he ran. ((You know what I just thought of?))

(What?)

((White Day.))

(That's in a month!)

((I know that! But still…I was just wondering…if you're giving creepy boy his present today…would that mean you're the girl in the relationship?))

(D-Dark! Like you should be talking! You're giving your present today too!)

((Che, you don't know anything, we take turns being on bottom!))

Daisuke blushed, (I didn't need to know that…)

((You asked.))

* * *

"I got chocolate!" 

"Saehara…are you okay?"

"I'm beyond okay! I got chocolate!"

Daisuke watched his friend take one and read the card inside, "What does it say?"

"Roses are red, violets are blue, you're in over your head, so I you drop dead. From anonymous…"

((Hark, do I hear a poem of subliminal messages?))

The redhead watched his friend, "Saehara?"

"I have a secret admirer! Clearly she's too shy to admit her feelings for me!"

He sighed and walked away as his friend bursted out into insane laughter, (Who would've thought? You were right…Hiwatari-kun isn't at school today…)

((No really? It's like he's just going to pop up behind you and say "Hello" in that too calm for a kid his age tone.))

"Ohayou Niwa."

Daisuke jumped and stared at the blue haired boy behind him, "H-Hiwatari-kun! You're at school!"

Satoshi nodded, "I just came to pick up my homework, I wouldn't want to burden you with the job."

"It's okay."

(I really wish you'd stop being right.)

((That's too bad for you!))

"So…" The redhead said, trying to start a conversation, "Have you received any Valentines Day chocolate?"

Satoshi nodded again, "Yea…" He raised a bag full of sweets, "I came to collect that too."

"Oh…ohh! You're really popular here Hiwatari-kun!"

"Did you get any?"

"Aa, some, I doubt it's anywhere near as many as yours."

The blue haired boy shrugged, "I doubt I'll be finishing all of these, I'm not all that fond of sweets."

"Sou…"

Satoshi left a little later, Daisuke sighed, wondering if he should change his gift, ((Well at least you know what _not _to get him…chocolate and sweets…it seems like he's got enough of that in his hands…))

(Yea, you're right about _that _much…)

"Big news! I have huge news!"

The class turned their attention to the junior reported, Risa's eyes sparkled, "What is it? Is it something about Dark-san?"

Daisuke gave his alter ego a funny look, Dark just returned a grin. Saehara smiled, "Of course it is! He's chosen to steal something on Valentines Day!"

The redhead blinked, so that's what the thief was up to…he should've known…

Risa ran the boy over with questions, "Really? When?"

"At night, late at night."

"Where?"

"It doesn't say?"

"What's he stealing?"

The reporter looked over his notes, "Let's see…all it says here is, 'I will be stealing my number one angel tonight.' Signed Kaitou Dark."

Risa's eyes practically glowed, "Oh Dark-san!"

Riku rolled her eyes and whispered to the redhead, "Now she's going to go all crazy and dress up for tonight while waiting to the stupid thief."

((Stupid thief my ass.))

(What? Is Harada-san your Valentines Day target?)

((Which one?))

(Risa-san?)

((Maybe…))

It probably wasn't since the thief shuddered, poor Risa, Daisuke thought, she was going to be one disappointed girl tonight, (Is it Riku-san?)

((Who knows, it might even be that queer Saehara kid.))

(What? Seriously?)

((I was joking! There's no way I'd pick him! What do you think I am? Retarded? I have the best taste in the world.)) He snorted, ((Saehara…hmph…like I'd ever even consider him, pathetically disgusting…))

(_Sorry_, but still…who _is _your number one angel?)

((You'll find out tonight when I steal him…or her…))

So it was a him, Daisuke thought, Dark and his careless mistakes, he was one step closer to finding out who was "worthy" of the kaitou's gift. Meanwhile, he had his own problems to worry about, like his own gift. Which he thought was really dumb and corny but he didn't really have time to get or make another one.

((Maybe you should just stick with the baring a child idea…))

(That's disgusting!)

((Hey, all you kids were made the same way…your parents go bang bang…))

The redhead felt his cheeks redden, (Dark…please…not now…)

((Suit yourself, I swear, you don't really learn anything useful at school…))

* * *

That night, after convincing Emiko that the notice wasn't a hoax, and finished explaining to her that it was a Valentines Day gift, Dark flew outside. ((Well that took just about forever…)) 

(Of course Kaa-chan thought it was a hoax!)

((Why? I even signed it myself!))

(That looked really messy…)

((It's one of my neater signatures…))

With the redhead's gift tucked under his arm he flew towards the blue haired boy's house, (Dark? Are we dropping off the gift first or what?)

((Huh?))

(Are we dropping it first before you go steal or what?)

((Oh, nah, I'm not _that _considerate, I just so happen to be going that way.))

(Oh…)

((Yup.))

(Wait does that mean-)

((Yea, my number one angel is over there.))

(Oh…_ohhh_…wait…it's-)

((Yes! _Now_ you figure it out you twit!))

(B-but-)

((Nope too bad, not backing down, we both give our presents, so there.))

(Me first?)

((No me.))

(Selfish…)

((That's me!))

(I noticed…)

* * *

_**Tonight I will be stealing My Number One Angel.**_

_**Kaitou Dark**_

* * *

Nya 

Second chapter! Whoa I'm updating this fic pretty fast XD It'll be done within...2-4 days excluding today :D Happy Valentines Day Eve! And thankies to you reviewers! I'm sorry, no time to add comments, next time! I swear! Or tomorrow which ever! Ermmm yea...I have to go nya! Byebye!


	3. Chapter 3

Valentines Day Mayhem

Chapter 3

/My number one angel…sounds like a hoax./

-It probably is, stupid prankers.-

/Satoshi-sama, I thought you were going to get that Niwa boy something./

-And I thought you didn't care about Valentines Day.-

/I don't, I think it's a horrid and useless human tradition./

-Everyone else seems to think otherwise.-

/That doesn't really matter now does it Satoshi-sama?./

-I suppose…-

/Just another year going by…/

-Shut up.-

/Hm? Are you getting upset Satoshi-sama?./

-I am not.-

A figure in black landed in front of him making him stumble backwards, the thief set the present that was tucked under his arm nearby and headed towards the blue haired boy. "D-Dark!"

"Hello creepy boy, or better yet, my Valentines Day victim."

"What?"

Daisuke slapped his head and sighed, as cute as Satoshi looked completely confused, he felt bad for him. Stupid Dark, making a joke out of the whole situation. (Dark…)

((I'm just having fun…))

(Well stop it.)

((Fine, fine…))

Dark leaned in towards the fallen boy, "So how about bringing out my number one angel?"

/What?./

-I was hoping you'd be answering that for me…-

/…/

-Well Krad? You're his number one angel…-

/…/

-Speechless? I am too…-

/…/

-Krad? Come on…-

/…/

-Get out there, now.-

Satoshi booted the blonde out into the open where he remained just as dazed, Dark smirked, "So there you are my number one angel."

"Stop calling me that."

The thief half-heartedly pouted, "But it's Valentines Day and I have a present for you."

Krad blinked, "What? Me?"

(He looks kind of dazed…)

((It's to be expected, he's not a big fan of Valentines Day…))

(Then why him?)

((Because he's sexy.))

(Your number one angel?)

((Yup!))

Dark took something out of his pocket and handed it to the blonde, it was a little gift with a rose on top, "Happy Valentines Day, the first part of your present."

Krad stared at it in shock as he unwrapped it, rose in one hand, gift in the other. "Isn't this-"

"Uh huh, stole it the other week, thought it'd look good on you."

The blonde rolled his eyes, it wasn't that he didn't like the pendant of the little crystal heart with wings but still, "You stole it?"

"That's my job incase you haven't noticed."

"I suppose…"

He was cut off by a hungry kiss from the thief, (Dark! What are you doing?)

The thief didn't answer, Krad was clinging onto his coat for balance sake but it looked otherwise. After a long while, Dark finally broke the kiss and left Krad panting, "And that, is the second part of my gift. Like it?"

Watching the thief smirk, the blonde couldn't bring himself to say no, at least not out loud. Since he couldn't say it, he just gawked at the kaitou who took it as an I-want-more sign. So one again, he leaned in and peaked the hunter on the lips. "You like that?"

-_Now_ do you think Valentines Day is a horrid and useless human tradition-

/Yes./

-Hmph…stubborn.-

Krad smirked and lifted the thief's chin with a finger, "Now for _your _present."

Dark grinned and followed the blonde up the stairs, ((Boy oh boy!))

He was led into a bedroom where his excitement only grew, suddenly there was a click. Dark looked down, "What?"

Krad smirked, "Happy Valentines Day."

The thief fumed and tugged at the handcuffs, "What kind of present is this? Cuffing someone who came to get you a gift!" Suddenly he was pushed onto the bed, a moment later the angel was straddling his hip, "Oh…_ohhh_…"

He was shushed by a furious kiss, (Dark! Stop it!)

((What? Don't you know it's rude to reject someone's present? Mmm…))

The redhead blushed, (Please stop…)

((No way in hell, you better get used to it Dai-chan, there's still White Day.))

"Mmm…Krad-chan…I'd be your Valentines Day target every year…"

"I'll hold you to your word."

-Krad…-

/Yes Satoshi-sama?./

-Sstttoooppp ittt! It's disturbing!.-

/Then don't watch./

-B-but-

/You're the one who wanted to change my mind about this human tradition./

Satoshi noticed that the blonde left out the horrid and useless part, he sighed, covered his eyes and turned around as Krad let out a moan.

(Stop it!)

((Be quiet! I'm trying to enjoy this!))

(But still…)

((Turn away!))

(…)

((What? You enjoying the free show? Yea I would too but still…some privacy please?))

The redhead groaned in agony and moved further back into the thief's mind. Dark smirked, "Finally…some time alone."

"You too?"

"Yup, they're so immature."

Krad nodded sympathetically and nuzzled the thief's neck, "That they are."

"Hey Krad, love, you mind taking these off?"

The blonde smirked, "What if I say no?"

"Then I'll just have to take them off I suppose." Dark flung the cuffs across the room and twisted himself so that he was on top of Krad, pinning him down. "So, how's the weather down there?"

"Quite hot."

"I've got a gorgeous view up here."

"Hm?"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Since it's so hot down there…why don't we…make you more comfortable?"

"Please do."

Dark leaned in for a kiss, "Happy Valentines Day."

"Hmph…"

-

Nya

Happy Valentines Day:D May your day be filled with chocoalte, sugar and insanity. And if not...here's the insanity-hands out chocolate- and chocolate! XD

Did you enjoy that little scene with Dark and Krad? One more chapter! Daisuke and Satoshi XD It'll be up tomorrow or the day after...whichever XP Tight schedule, very tight...short comments! XD Should I do something for White Day?

**Hakudoshi-chan**- would I let Dark have any other valentine? XD thankies for the card! I'd send you chocolate but I think they'd melt XP

**golden-flame4**- glad you like it! It's all fluff! XD

**Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya**- Not quite chocolate, diamonds and other stolen goods XD My dad goes insane on White Day, it's quite amusing actually :P

**Mysterious Kaitou-** Hell yea, hating Risa XP Yes, you're adding onto the guilt, I came home really late and was supposed to go to sleep but at least I posted up the chapter so ha!

**Kawaii Magician Bakura**- XD Yea Daisuke's a real softie :) It's the cute side of him, happy valentines day!

**Lord Scribbles**:D It sets the valentines day mood, insanity, love, and panic XD not to mention the fluff XP can never get enough of thatnya You're welcome! Thanks for reviewing :D

**floofy**- I update! Now! lol, I'll post up the last chapter in a day or two XD so bare with me...happy valentines day :)

**dimonyo-anghel-** Yea! Dark gets Krad! Or is it the other way around:O I mean...Krad did get Dark on the bed cuffed...XP I suppose it's just whichever way you think of it :D use you imagination for details.


	4. Chapter 4

Valentines Day Mayhem

Chapter 4

"…whoa…"

"We should've never had let them give their present first…it not only makes _ours_ look stupid, but Valentines Day is over."

Satoshi nodded, "I never thought it'd turn out quite like that…"

Daisuke agreed, "Yea…umm…Hiwatari-kun?"

"Yes?"

"…where are my clothes?"

There was a long moment of silence. The blue haired boy looked at himself then at the redhead dumbly, then they both ended up blushing, Satoshi looked around wondering where all their clothes went.

-Krad?.-

/…nn…yes Satoshi-sama?./

-Clothes?.-

/No thank you…/

-Krad!.-

Meanwhile…Daisuke was struggling through the same thing, (Dark…)

((I want sleep…what?))

(Clothes.)

((Too much…got rid of them…))

(What? Where?)

((They're all ripped…))

(Ehhh? B-but I'm still at Hiwatari-kun's house!)

((Then have fun.))

The thief went back to sleep, Daisuke freaked as he looked at the naked boy beside him, "Eeto…"

"Go under the covers."

"W-what?"

"Just go under the covers."

Daisuke did as he was told, he felt Satoshi shuffling about, "Hiwatari-kun?"

"Here." The redhead looked up, the blue haired boy was now in boxers, much to his relief. And holding a set of clothes for him, "They might be a bit big but that's the best there is."

He couldn't help it, honestly, it wasn't his fault. It was Satoshi's fault! Him and his pale skin, creamy chest, standing there right in front of him…and he was staring. The blue haired boy stared at his feet nervously. /What's the matter Satoshi-sama? Shy?./

-Shut up!.-

/I bet he wants you right now…/

Satoshi was stuttering in his mind-Just go to sleep.-

The hunter frowned/And miss this?./

-You pervert.-

/Not quite, that's the thief's job. But he is _quite_ talented…/

-I don't want to hear it.-

/Very well, be that way, he's still staring…/

-…-

((Dai-chan…))

(What?)

((You're staring…))

Daisuke looked up suddenly, snapping out of his trance, he took the clothes and smiled, "Arigatou Hiwatari-kun!"

Then it was the blue haired boy's turn to stare as the redhead put on the shirt, he heard Krad sigh. /You're staring at him Satoshi-sama./

-Am not.-

/Then what would you call this gawking?./

-…watching…-

/If you want him, I honestly don't see why you're holding back./

-I'm not you or Dark.-

/The thief started it./

-Not that _you _mind.-

/No, I can't say I do./

Satoshi turned away, Daisuke blushed and tugged his pants on, then he got out of the bed and tapped the blue haired boy on the shoulder. "Eeto…my present's downstairs…"

The blue haired boy nodded-Niwa got me a present-

/What if it's more sweets?./

-But it's from _Niwa…_-

/Oh, so if it's from _Niwa_ you're willing to eat it?./

-…-

The redhead took out the wrapped gift that the thief was holding, it was too big to be chocolate. /Looks like you got lucky./

"Umm…here…"

Satoshi unwrapped it, it was a huge painting of…him. /Whoa...that's a side of you I've never seen before Satoshi-sama…/

-Shut up.-

It was him with white wings sprouting out his back, but it looked serene, not painful. "It's…beautiful…thank you…"

Daisuke blushed, "Happy Valentines Day…"

Satoshi looked at his feet in guilt, "…I didn't really have time to get you anything, sorry about that."

The redhead smiled, "It's okay, I'm just glad you like that painting."

"Niwa…"

"It's Daisuke."

"Daisuke…"

((Awww…how sweet…))

/This is quite amusing…I wonder how long you can hold back…/

"Satoshi-kun…"

"Daisuke…"

((…uhh…Dai-chan? Kiss already.))

/…how long is this going to go for.../

"Satoshi-kun…"

"Daisuke…"

"Satoshi-kun…"

((ARGH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! JUST KISS!))

/That's way longer than I anticipated, just kiss already!./

"Daisuke…"

"Satoshi-kun…"

The entities were about to scream. They both blushed and looked away, but then they turned back and their lips met. Dark cheered, soon the other two took the places of the kissing pair. Krad broke the kiss, "Well…that took some time didn't it?"

"A bit too long for my liking…"

"They just stood there like idiots…"

"They should've just started kissing already…"

They both looked at each other and sighed and shook their heads, "Dumb…"

"Satoshi-sama's passed out…"

"Daisuke's out cold too…" Then Dark grinned, "So, how about going upstairs?" Krad returned the smirk and nodded, when they finally reached upstairs, Dark gave a whoop. "Holy crap! Look at all this chocolate!"

"You want some? Satoshi-sama doesn't eat them, he usually ends up throwing them out."

The thief's eyes widened with glee, but then he smirked and turned back to the blonde, "Later…you know…instead of saying Satoshi-sama…I'd like to hear you say Dark-sama…or better yet...scream it..."

Krad's eyes glittered eagerly, "Oh? I suppose you'll have to get me to, Dark-_chan_."

"I'll have to do it by force huh? Sounds like fun…"

"It's a lot more than just _fun_."

"Hm? Sounds promising."

Krad pushed the thief onto the ground and crawled on top of him, "So how about it, Dark?"

The thief shivered at how the blonde spoke his name, he flipped them around, pinning the hunter down, "By tomorrow, you'll be calling me Dark-sama."

Dark started nipping on his neck, the blonde smirked, "Is that so? And if I don't? Would this have to go on?"

"It'd go on either way."

"Sounds good."

"Happy Valentines Day."

He was answered with a loud moan, he inwardly smirked, this was the best Valentines Day ever.

-

"Mou! Dark-san didn't show up! I bet he got lost or something…"

(Poor Harada-san…)

((Nnn…))

(I suppose _you_ had fun with your number one angel?)

((Oh yea, it's not over yet…))

(What?)

((Krad still hasn't called me Dark-sama…))

(…)

((He hasn't screamed either…he does moan pretty loud though…))

Daisuke blushed, (I didn't need to know that.)

"Daisuke?"

The redhead looked up, "Satoshi-kun!"

"Come on let's go, you're coming over right?"

He beamed and ran after the blue haired boy, "Hai!"

Owari

-

Nya

Woots! It's done :D Dark and Krad had a bit of -ahem- XP Nothing says I love you like the way they do it :) Happy ex-valentines day! Hope you likes this fic! XD should I do something on White Day? Hmm...more Dark and Krad action! XD Nyahhahahhaa...-takes a deep deep breath- I'm going beyong insane...THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS:D:D:D

**Hakudoshi-chan-** Yea! Loved Krad's gift XP It's just so...-squees- XD I can't help it, Daisuke gave Satoshi a painting and he gave him his first kiss in return :D

**Kawaii Magician Bakura**- Lol, I was half drooling too...sorta :P I had my mouth closed, like it? I hope this chapter's drool-worthy too XD

**floofy**- Glad you like it :D It made me laugh too, I bet everyone in my house thinks I'm insane since I was laughing while I was typing XP oh well...it can't be helped now can it?

**Riki no Time**- XD Favorite? hope so :D DarkxKrad forever XP

**Lord Scribbles**- Handcuffs set the mood ;) Chocolate's too common, have to get them to give something else, out of the ordinary :) Happy EX-Valentines day! XD

**Megnut-** Last chapter! Hope you like this one too nya :D

**Animegoil**- I'm a sucker for holiday romance :P Even if it's a horrid and useless human tradition XP Daisuke and Satoshi passed out after their first kiss XD

**tanni-baby**- Can't get enough of DarkxKrad! XD I love your reviews! I don't have socks on so I can't really say anything now can I:P


End file.
